


Late Night Surprise

by MorphineDeity



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, OOC Kanda Yuu, Vibrators, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineDeity/pseuds/MorphineDeity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi comes home late at night to find a surprise…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Surprise

Lavi walked into the apartment complex that he and his boyfriend were currently living at. The hallways were really quiet, considering that it was almost midnight, he hated working late nights because it took away his precious time with his Yuu. But right now he really needed this job so that they can have a place to live.

Arriving at his destination, he fished out his keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. He found the house in complete darkness as the front door closed behind him. He searched for the light switch on the wall when he noticed that their bedroom light was on down the hall. 'Well, it looks like I will get to have my precious time with Yuu.' Lavi chuckled as he took his shoes off knowing Kanda will bite his head off about not taking his shoes off in the house. He slowly made his way to the bedroom only to stop when he heard a noise, was that a moan he heard.

He continued his way to the bedroom door signifying that the moans were getting louder the closer he got. He noticed the door was left open just a crack and couldn't help but to peek in to see what his lover was doing. His eyes widen in surprisement, there on their bed lay Kanda writhing and moaning loudly with his hand down between his legs moving what could be a vibrator in him. Lavi couldn't help but watch the erotic show his lover was giving him. 'Luck is definitely on my side, Yuu has no idea what he's offering to me.' He laughed silently to himself.

When he saw Kanda arch his back and moan loudly he chose that opportunity to enter the room. He gently sat down beside his lover's legs and placed his hand over Kanda's and took over in moving the vibrator in and out of him. Kanda stiffen and looked to see who was there only to stare at Lavi's grinning face.

“L-Lavi?” Kanda answered with difficulty.  
“I come home to find you like this?” Lavi smirked as he thrust the vibrator in further gaining a whimper from the black haired man. “Very naughty, Yuu.”

Kanda couldn't respond to him when Lavi pushed the object further in him. He let out a silent cry as he gripped the comforter for dear life only to yell out when the volume was turned up. “La-Lavi.... st-..... stop....” He barely managed to get the words out.

“I want you to beg for me to stop.” The red head said playfully as he continue to thrust the toy in and out of his lover.

Kanda gasped out when it massaged against his prostate, rewarding Lavi what he wanted and proceeded to abuse the bundle of nerves. Lavi watched his lover's hips thrust up as his moans got louder and more desperate.

“Please Lavi.” Kanda whispered out between his heavy breathing. “I need you.”  
“To do what, love?” The red head questioned as he twisted the vibrator at a different angle.  
Kanda jerked his back letting out a loud moan before continuing. “I, I need you in-inside me.”  
Lavi smiled at him. “I thought you would never ask.”

He roughly pulled the vibrator out of his lover earning a cry in the process. He leaned over to the end table and opened the drawer to pull out what he needed. He grabbed Kanda's hands and pulled them above his head and handcuffed them to the headboard. He grabbed the lube and poured some into his hand and stroked it onto his aching member.

Lavi placed his hands between Kanda's knees and spread them apart and got in between them. Looking at his lover, he pushed all the way in him earning a yell from the one beneath him. He waited for a minute to adjust to the tightness constricting around him before he began to move. He pulled out, leaving only the tip inside, and thrust back in deeply.

Kanda arched his back and tugged on the handcuffs that kept his hands trapped, he let out a whimper and a moan at the same time. Lavi smirked as he pulled one of Kanda's legs up to his shoulders, thrusting in deeper than before. Kanda yelled out as he thrashed his head from side to side. “La-Lavi.... ah, Lavi.”

“Don't worry Yuu.” Lavi reassured his lover. “I'm close too.” He thrust into the black haired man deeply hitting his prostate dead on. Kanda's eyes snapped open as he arched his back and let out a scream that sounded like Lavi's name when he found release. Feeling the tightness around him, Lavi couldn't hold it in any longer and found his release as well. He fell on top of his lover, both breathing heavily. He lift himself up and took the handcuffs off of Kanda's hands before laying back down on him again.

Seconds later, Kanda rose a shaky hand to Lavi's hair and gently stroked it while he tried to find the words to speak. Lavi chuckled when he felt his lover's body began to shake gently from the intense orgasm he just had. Kanda scowled and looked down at his laughing lover and tugged on his hair. “Hey, what the hell are you laughing about?”

“Nothing.” Lavi stated as he pulled out his lover with little difficulty because of the hand in his hair. “I just find it amusing that your body starts shaking after you have an intense orgasm.”

The next thing Lavi knew, he was face down on the floor next to the bed. He looked up to see Kanda glaring at him with murderous eyes and a deep red blush on his cheeks. Lavi backed away from the bed a little bit as he smiled nervously.

“If I ever hear you say that again, you will find yourself castrated.” Kanda threatened his lover as he grabbed his sword, that he named Mugen, pointing at the redhead.  
“Sure thing.” Lavi replied back with a nervous laugh as he tried to cover himself.

Kanda put Mugen back in its sheath and placed it on the bed, he got up on shakey legs only to fall down to the floor. Lavi let out a small chuckle at Kanda's scowling face, he got up and walked over to his paralyzed lover and scooped him up into his arms, bridal style. “Can't walk can ya, Yuu.”

“Shut up idiot.” Kanda growled out as Lavi carried him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, so the writing is a little off. Hope you liked it


End file.
